Happy Birthday?
by Victorique
Summary: Es el cumpleañoos de alguien y Rima se sobre esfuerza por conseguir un regalo que le guste


Aquí un poco tarde trayéndoles un One-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Nagihiko (que es hoy 4 de Julio) así que disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

El día de hoy era muy caluroso y apesar de ello yo me había propuesto ir al centro comercial a llevar a cabo una misión secreta. Aunque no era nada fácil de lograr ya que a lo que iba era difícil de encontrar o bueno tal vez lo era para mi...

- ¿Por qué teníamos qué estar a esta temperatura justamente este día? -criticaba mientras parecía derretirme estando sentada en una banca del lugar- De todos modos tengo que tomar energías para continuar con lo que hacía -nege mi pesimismo ante este enfermizo calor y me levante de un solo respiro para continuar con mi camino.  
Aunque lo intentara caminar para mi en este tipo de clima era espantoso para mi, ya que me mareaba con temperaturas como estas... Pero ya había dicho que iba a compar eso que tenía que comprar mas no sabía que era lo que iba a comprar. Veía por cada tienda haber que cosas interesantes había pero por lo general me terminaba gustando algo a lo que no veía a comprar y no iba a perder mi dinero en ello. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? No lo sabía ni yo misma, pero no era para mi, era para otra persona, pero era secreto decir o si quiera pensar para quien era.  
- Porque es tan difícil encontrar cualquier cosa para regalar, ¡ah! -dije para mi misma pareciendo un poco loca, pero de alguna forma aun no se me quitaba esa costumbre de hacerlo- No se lo que le gusta y eso es lo que me desespera... ¡Lo odio!  
- ¿Qué odias? -escuche una voz conocida detrás de mi logrando asustarme o por lo menos causarme un paro cardíaco  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? -pregunte confundida volteando hacía quien me hablaba  
- ¿ Dijiste que odiabas algo, qué cosa era?  
- El... -me quede pensando unos segundos- ¡El calor, lo odio! -no estaba mintiendo lo odiaba  
- Ah, ya veo, por cierto Rima-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí? -sonrió pronunciando mi nombre  
- ¿Qué mas puedo hacer en el centro comercial? -respondí indiferente, a lo que él solo rió  
- Lo siento, mala pregunta  
- Muy mala de verdad, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a seguir mi camino  
- Ahh... -se quedo pensativo un rato y no me daba una palabra alguna- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -pregunte un tanto confundida  
- No se, ¿puedo?  
- Co-como quieras... -él solo rio ante mi comportamiento

Y ahora como iba a poder comprar algo para la persona que tenía justamente a mi lado, si que se diera cuenta, aunque... podría ver que cosa le gustan y tomar una de ellas, pero como comprarla sin que se diera cuenta... perfecto, ahora no podía llevar a cabo mi plan... todo por su culpa.  
Por largo tiempo estuvimos viendo por las sucursales, pero nada de lo que veía él le agradaba, ya es estaba comenzando a cansar, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar, cada vez se hacía mas tarde y no podía permitirme perder el tiempo.  
- ¿Rima-chan, estas bien? Te vez un poco pálida  
- ¿eh? no... estoy bien -dije con voz apagada, me sentía un poco mal pero nada me iba a detener- sigamos... -le sonreí y seguí caminado hasta que llegamos a una tienda de música y no se porque razón entre. Mire por todas partes hasta que vi algo que llamo mi atención y al parecer también la de él.  
- ¿Oh? Lindos audífonos, me recuerdan... algo... -note como sonrió con melancolía por unos segundos- ¿Vas a comprarlos? -pregunto voltean dome a ver  
- No se, me gustan, pero a cuanto estarán... -respondí de inmediato un tanto idiotizada al verlo  
- Aquí esta el precio -me dijo señalando un pequeña etiqueta con el precio- es de...  
- ¡Yo puedo verlo por mi misma, porque no vaz a ver por allá mientras pienso un poco! -intervine al instante, era un regalo para él y no debía de saber el precio de este bajo ningún momento; se fue haciéndome caso y se quedo viendo discos- Traigo la cantidad exacta, pero eso significa irme caminado a casa en vez de tomar un taxi... -suspire- no importa, me iré caminando.  
Compre el regalo para él y salimos de la tienda, como ya era tarde él me acompaño a mi casa, aunque con lo cansada que iba no podía mantenerme en pie, me sentía muy débil, sin... fuerzas...  
- ¡Rima!

* * *

- ¿Y bien, cómo esta?

- Se encuentra estable, por lo visto fue una perdida de líquidos, ¿usted sabe si estuvo tomando algún liquido durante ratos?  
- No, creo que no tomo nada, a demás se veía muy pálida al principio.  
- Ya veo, bueno por ahora le estamos administrando suero, pero mañana por la mañana puede retirarse.  
- Ya veo... gracias doctor. Sera mejor que le informe a Amu...  
"¿Alo?"  
- Amu, soy yo Nagihko  
_"Oh, eres tú, porque llamas tan tarde, ¿paso algo?"_  
- Rima esta en el hospital...  
_"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Y esta bien?"_  
- Si, solo sufrió una desidratación un tanto grave, pero ya esta bien...  
_"Ya veo, menos mal. ¿Y cómo te enteraste tú"_  
- Estaba con ella, nos encontramos en el centro comercial y la iba a acompañar a su casa cuando se desmayo.  
_"Le dije que no se esforzara tanto..."_  
- ¿Eh?  
_"Ah... bueno es que como mañana es tu cumpleaños me dijo que iba a comprarte algo, pero como estos últimos días habían estado con temperaturas muy altas le dije que no estuviera mucho en la calle, porque se pone mal con el calor y creo que la muy terca no hizo caso"_  
- ¡Espera! ¿Me estas diciendo qué... fue por mi culpa que se pusiera mala...?  
_"¡No, claro que no, no es tu culpa, es de ella por cabezona!"_  
- Pero si fue por mi que hizo eso, es mi culpa... lo siento Amu hablamos mañana ¿si?  
_"Claro... hasta mañana, espero que Rima se mejore"_  
- Ajá, adiós. ¡Soy un idiota! -suspiro

* * *

**Narración normal.**

Nagihiko quien había pasado allí toda la noche por la mañana entro a la habitación de Rima y se sentó a un lado de su cama, viéndola con tristeza y con delicadeza coloco su mano es su mejilla.  
- Sabes, para mi el mejor regalo que podía haber tenido era tenerte a mi lado, no necesitaba nada más, lo único que me importa eres tú... -susurro  
- Entonces... gaste en algo innecesario e hice que te preocuparas... -Nagihiko solo se sorprendió al escuchar la leve voz de Rima quien había despertado  
- Si, eres todo un problema, así que te va a ir muy mal cuando salgas del hospital  
- Ejeje, lo siento  
- No te disculpes, con saber que no fue nada grave esta bien... -susurro a su oído para después darle un leve beso en su frente  
- Na- nagihiko... feliz cumpleaños... -le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y encarando le un linda pero leve sonrisa

* * *

Por cierto sobre mi fic "Problemas Amorosos intenciones pervertidas" amm... por ahora no podre actualizar porque tengo que concentrarme en algo importante (la prepa), pero después en unas semanas lo continuare... lo siento u.u


End file.
